Bashur works at Freddy's
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: Bashur is bankrupt, he can't pay his rent and is going to lose the apartment if he dosen't do anything. He decides to take a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But it may be more dangerous then he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am making a little Minecraft/ Five nights at Freddy's with Bashurverse, his girlfriend Clara, Skydoesminecraft, Alesa and a few others.**

**Chapter 1- The job in the paper**

Bashur was near Bankruptcy and was checking his bills and the newspaper when he came across a advert in the paper that was saying that he could become a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for 120$ a instantly called the number on the advert and patiently waited for an answer.

The guy on the other side finally answered and said " Hello, my name is Kyle, are you here to apply for the job". Bashur answered saying " Yes, I'd like to apply for the job as night watchm-". He was cut off by Kyle saying " You've got the job, meet me at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at 10 PM tonight". Bashur smiled and said " Ok, see you there". Kyle ended the call and Bashur went to tell his girlfriend Clara the good news.

He got ready to go as it was 9:30 PM and walked up to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He entered and found Kyle waiting for him. He smiled at Kyle and said " I have something for you to sign, it's just to keep the company happy". Bashur signed it instantly and said " When do I start"?. Kyle smiled and said " Tonight, I hope you enjoy the job". Bashur smiled and said " Oh I will thanks". Kyle walked out and left him to do his job.

Bashur started his shift and heard the phone ring. He answered it and it said

" Uh Hello, Hello, uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night". " Uh I actually worked in that office before you uh I'm finishing my last week now as a matter of fact". " I know it can be a bit overwhelming but I'm here to tell you that there's nothing to worry about"." Uh you'll do fine". " So let's just focus on getting you through your first week ok"?.

" Uh first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read out to you, uh it's more of a legal thing you know". " Um, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". " A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life". " Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person". " Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced".

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about". "Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No". "If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too". So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay".

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit". "Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night". "Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long". "Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87". "Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know"?.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person". "They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit". "Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area"." So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death". "Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh".

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up". "But hey, first day should be a breeze". "I'll chat with you tomorrow". "Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary". "Gotta conserve power". "Alright, good night".

Bashur realised that the call had gone on for two hours and quickly checked the cameras. The three animatronics were in their places and he was about to change to The West Hall when camera went static. Bashur waited and the camera went back to normal. Bashur saw the Bunnie was gone and said " WHAT, Where's the Bunnie, Where's the Bunnie". It was 4 AM when he finally found it in the West hall. He waited until it was 5:30 AM and he checked the door light. He found the bunny staring at him and screamed a high pitched scream. It cause the animatronic to wince and move back a little. Bashur closed the door and waited the remaining half an hour. It turned to 6 AM and he walked out.

**That's it for the first chapter of this new story. I hope you enjoyed, if you did tell me so in the reviews. You guys are the best and I will see you in the next chapter **


	2. UPDATES

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am here with an update chapter. I need 2 OC's for the third part of Zalgo's disease. They have to be female. One to be girlfriend of Yami and one to be Girlfriend with Dlive. I will not be posting on Christmas Day and I will be posting The Squid Menace- A Sepuel to Zalgo's disease- Mephistopheles. I haven't been posting lately because I've had a Very Very bad day. I need you're guy's support. Please help me by reviewing good comments on my story, it really brightens my day to see nice comments. I hope you understand and I will see you in the next chapter of Mark's Nights at Freddy.**


End file.
